Blindfolds
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Levi terbangun di kegelapan dan diperkosa. EruRi. Erwin x Levi. Uke!Levi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Isayama Hajime**

 **Blindfolds** © **liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; EruRi (Erwin x Levi)**

 _18++, OOCness, singkat, jelas._

* * *

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

Levi bangun di kegelapan. Tercium di hidungnya bau asap pekat. Dari insting, tak ada api. Hanya gelap menyiksa dengan bau yang membuat muntah.

 _Di mana?_

Matanya membuka—kabur. Warna yang dilihat lensanya abu-abu hampir pegam, seumpama air jernih yang teraduk lumpur di hilir sawah. Gelap aneh. Seperti ada pusaran yang bergerak tiada henti. Pusing. Matanya mungkin saja berkunang-kunang.

Sambil bertanya-tanya, Levi berusaha menggerakan tangan. Namun panik ketika sadar bahwa tangannya terikat di kedua sisi. Juga matanya yang tertutup sebuah kain.

Selanjutnya, Levi bisa menguasai diri dan berpikir jernih. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ingat sejauh ini—atau bagaimana caranya ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi yang tak pernah terpikirkan siapa pun. Mungkin saja ini mimpi. Kalau iya, Levi hanya harus terlelap dan bangun di ranjang yang empuk di kamarnya.

 _Yeah_ , seperti itu.

Tetapi rasa sakit kepala menamparnya. Ia memang sakit kepala sungguhan.

 _Ini bukan mimpi!_

Levi menggerakkan badan sekalnya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis hingga jatuh ke leher. Napasnya berubah cepat permilisekon seperti habis naik delapan tangga memutar. Levi memang pernah melakukannya dulu, ia pernah bekerja di sebuah supermarket besar yang mengharuskannya lewat pintu karyawan dengan banyak tangga menyiksa. Sampai akhirnya ia mengundurkan diri karena sering sesak napas.

Itu bukan kenangan terbaik. Levi ingin mengutuk nasib jika mengingatnya.

Setelah itu Levi tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki dari jauh yang mendekat lama-kelamaan. Saat suara pintu ikut berderit, Levi yakin itu adalah pintu di mana ia berada, ia cepat-cepat menahan napas.

Adrenalinnya meningkat ketika ia merasakan hawa seseorang di dekatnya. Suara gelatakan benda membuat denging di telinga. Levi meneguk ludah waspada. Ini namanya bukan mimpi. Ia terjebak di suatu tempat atau diculik?

Apa ada hal yang bisa diingatnya terakhir kali sebelum terbangun di sini?

 _Tidak ada._

Ruang kosong di sebelahnya menekuk ke dalam saat menahan beban lain. Ada kulit kasar yang menyentuh perpotongan pinggangnya yang telanjang. Levi merasa bulu kuduknya remang. Ia pasif saja mengatup bibir. Mata memejam meskipun ia tahu ada sebuah kain yang menutupnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun," kata sebuah suara, laki-laki. Levi mengenali suara itu.

Tangannya mencengkeram kuat tali yang mengikat pergelangannya. Ia merasakan tangan pria itu di belakang bahunya dan menariknya ke posisi duduk.

Levi cepat-cepat menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyeruduk secara insting, karena salah sasaran, kepalanya segeram dicengkeram tangan besar. Tangan itu menguat sampai menarik sejumput rambut. Levi kesakitan namun tak merintih.

"Levi."

Suara berbisik desah memanggilnya. Levi tutup mulut.

Ada jejari yang merambat pada rahangnya yang mengatup. Dengan paksaan membuka bibirnya yang langsung membuang udara panas. Levi memberontak, pipinya ditekan lima jari yang makin menguat sampai ia bergeming. Ia bersumpah pada apa pun, bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir mudah untuk penyekapnya jika giginya copot satu.

"Sialan! Sakit!"

"Kupikir kau bisu." Tawa renyah terdengar. "Mereka benar, suaramu sungguh enak didengar."

Yang dilakukan Levi hanya memberontak saja. Kali ini tak peduli sakit lagi bahkan ketika bahunya habis dicengkeram dua lengan. Tak habis ide, kakinya menendang-nendang ke depan sampai ia mendengar suara mengaduh.

"Jadi, kau ingin bermain kasar?" tanya pria itu retoris. Levi tak dibiarkan melawan lagi dan tubuh pendeknya dihempas hingga berbaring kembali.

Ketika memberontak, Levi dicekik dan perutnya diduduki. Ia benar-benar merasakan sesak napas sungguhan; seperti pengalamannya naik delapan tangga memutar saat kerja dulu. _Tidak!_ Inilah yang terparah. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir tak bisa digerakkan karena kekuatan pria gila itu.

"L-Lepaskan aku, _Keparat_!"

"Sudah terpojok masih berani," kata suara itu. Ia makin dicekik. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau melawan."

Setelah mengatakan itu lehernya makin ditekan kuat-kuat. Kali ini sepasang tangan. Napas Levi langsung tertahan dan matanya membulat. Ia tak bisa bernapas sama sekali. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang lagi dan lagi sampai membuahkan hasil. Tapi ternyata tak cukup berhasil melumpuhkan pria itu, justru ia kembali ditindihi dengan kekuatan yang tak main-main. Mukanya dicengkeram lagi. Mulutnya dipaksa membuka sampai ia merasakan lidah panas menerobos ke dalam dengan dominasi yang kuat.

Maka Levi menendang terus. Dicekik terus. Tekanan di mulutnya makin menjadi dan ia benar-benar habis napas.

"Ngh. H-Hentikan!"

"Urgh."

Levi terbatuk-batuk begitu pria itu melepaskannya. Sakit kepalanya kambuh. Rasanya seperti seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya berkumpul di kepala. Matanya membuka menutup dalam gelap. Sesak sekali.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil.

"Aku juga suka main kasar, omong-omong," kata suara itu lagi. Suara yang berat.

Selanjutnya sebuah tangan menarik paksa celananya menimbulkan bunyi sobekan kain. Levi merasakan angin-angin menyapu kulit paha dan ia sadar telah bertelanjang total. Ia menggeram dengan bibir mengatup. Menggeliat. Tapi wajahnya kembali dicengkeram. Tangan lain merambat ke paha kirinya menimbulkan remang.

Bernapas berat, Levi dipeluk. Tubuh diperangkap lengan berbisep kekar. Levi diam. Dipeluk makin erat hingga lehernya merasa geli karena sejumput rambut melesak ke sana. Lehernya dicumbu dan dijilat oleh lidah yang bermain.

Tak peduli bagaimana Levi menggemeretakkan gigi, ia dicumbu terus. Bibir basah dan tebal yang mendominasinya turun ke dada, perut, paha. Kecupan mendarat berulang-ulang di spot tersebut hingga berubah menjadi hisapan seduktif.

"Ngh."

Suara pria itu, ikut menggeram.

Tanpa disadari Levi, pria itu membaluri tangannya dengan sesuatu yang lengket di nakas. Levi yang buta karena kain penutup tak bersiap apa pun, namun merasa sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang menerobos analnya. Ia tersentak. Itu sebuah jari. Yang terus bertambah satu persatu hingga tiga.

"Tung—"

Kalimat Levi tertahan. Matanya membelalak saat tiga jejari bermain maju mundur di dalamnya. Perihnya terasa hingga ke ubun. Sesak juga. Jari panjang itu terus masuk sampai dirasa menyentuh spot nikmat di dalam sana. Levi tak tahan untuk menggelinjang. Pandangannya gelap seketika. Otaknya kosong. Hanya nikmat yang aneh. Namun perih.

"Ahn ..."

"Mendesah lebih kuat, Sayang." Jari dipompa lagi. "Setelah ini ... Setelah ini ..."

Levi terus berteriak kesakitan.

Sekian menit setelahnya, tiga jari itu lepas dari analnya. Levi masih tak bernapas normal. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi penutup matanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun ini bukan mimpi, karena kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar menggantikan jejari itu. Ia kembali dipaksa untuk menjerit.

"Ssst ... Tenanglah," kata suara itu, dahinya yang berkeringat diusap. "Aku akan bergerak perlahan sekarang."

"Argh!"

"T-Tahan."

"Ahn! T-Tidak! Lepaskan ... L-Lepaskan benda itu!"

Akan tetapi pria itu tak mendengar. Analnya dipompa benda panjang yang besar. Terus menerus. Pria itu tidak melakukannya dengan perlahan, ia berbohong, ia melakukannya dengan kasar. Levi bisa merasakan analnya digesek-gesek hingga ia menggelinjang kesakitan. Napasnya hilang, tapi terus didorong masuk. Mulutnya membuka menutup karena udara hilang seketika. Dadanya digumul penuh udara. Sesak. Ia ingin muntah, serius.

"H-Henti—Umph!"

Kecapan bibir memerangkapnya hingga liur tercecer di dagu. Berkali-kali ingin berteriak, mulutnya terus dicumbu. Ingin memberontak pun kalah tenaga. Pria ini gila. Ia benar-benar besar dan bertenaga seperti kuda.

"Aku akan keluar."

Levi membelalak. Menggeleng frustasi.

Saat itu pula, benar-benar keluar; cairan hangat yang mengisi penuh analnya. Secara perlahan, ia mendengar desah lega, juga benda besar yang akhirnya keluar darinya. Levi tak bisa menjelaskan lagi rasa itu. Tak ada nikmat sama sekali. Lebih banyak sakit. Terlebih hati dan otaknya. Levi pun hanya bisa menggigil. Ambruk.

Tubuhnya tak tahan untuk berhenti gemetar.

Levi tahu pria itu telah berdiri saat tekanan di ranjangnya hilang. Dan ia mendapat kecupan di pipi—yang sama sekali bukan ciuman menenangkan.

"Aku akan kembali setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Pria itu melepas penutup matanya. Hal terakhir yang Levi lihat sebelum kegelapan meraih adalah rambut pirang dan wajah dengan rahang tegas milik ... Erwin Smith.

* * *

 ** _end._**


End file.
